


I Don't Want This to End

by Rathenon



Series: 1-800 BIG FOUR [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, Bromance, Comfort, Gen, Humor, Laver Cup, M/M, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathenon/pseuds/Rathenon
Summary: Adotmurray: I AM THE JUDGEAdotmurray: COURT IS NOW IN SESSIONAdotmurray: THE DEFENDANTS ARE ACCUSED OF HOLDING ROMANTIC SENTIMENT TOWARDS EACH OTHERAdotmurray: @Swissmaestro @Rdotnadal WHAT SAY YOU IN YOUR DEFENSERdotnadal: ?? defense ?? no need to defend when not guilty, no?Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray @TheDjoker IT’S PLATONIC YOU CHUCKLEFUCKS





	I Don't Want This to End

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: weird shit happened with part 2's posting date (it didn't show up as recent in the update queue) bc of ao3 draft shenanigans, so if you didn't read that, go back and do that :)  
> also there's 2 gifs so if your device likes to commit suicide upon loading even one of those don't do it
> 
> Disclaimer: not real

**TheDjoker:** hello

 **TheDjoker:** laver cup has just ended and

 **Swissmaestro:** o no

 **TheDjoker:** i feel like

 **Swissmaestro:** not this shit again

 **TheDjoker:** we all have something very important to discuss

 **Swissmaestro:** no we d o n ‘ t

 **TheDjoker:** yes we d o

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** i agree

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** will you be both plaintiff and prosecutor?

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** yes i shall

 **TheDjoker:** *ahem*

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** i, Novak Djokovic, bring up a civil complaint in the face of the law!

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** Sir Andrew Murray, will u preside over the trial?

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** yes i shall

 **Adotmurray:** *ahem*

 **Adotmurray:** I AM THE JUDGE

 **Adotmurray:** COURT IS NOW IN SESSION

 **Adotmurray:** THE DEFENDANTS ARE ACCUSED OF HOLDING ROMANTIC SENTIMENT TOWARDS EACH OTHER

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro @Rdotnadal** WHAT SAY YOU IN YOUR DEFENSE

 **Rdotnadal:**?? defense ?? no need to defend when not guilty, no?

 **Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray @TheDjoker** IT’S PLATONIC YOU CHUCKLEFUCKS

 **Adotmurray:** hmmmmm very interesting very interesting

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** the defense has presented their statement. Have you any evidence of their guilt?

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** i do, your honor

 **TheDjoker:** i will now present exhibit A

 **TheDjoker:** behold

**Rdotnadal:** no idea why that is important? I no hear rogi when he yell “mine”

 **Rdotnadal:** is very simple

 **Swissmaestro:** yes!! Exactly!! Finally, someone with common sense around here!!

 **Adotmurray:** OBJECTION OVERRULED

 **Adotmurray: @Rdotnadal @Swissmaestro** the defendants are given a warning for speaking out of turn

 **Adotmurray:** **@Rdotnadal @Swissmaestro** repeated offenses will result in a CONVICTION

 **Adotmurray:** now, **@TheDjoker** the prosecution shall now continue their argument

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** thank u, ur honor

 **TheDjoker:** now, as we can all see

 **TheDjoker: @Rdotnadal** and **@Swissmaestro** are trying to smash the ball

 **TheDjoker:** yes, of course, everyone believes that they are simply playing tennis!

 **TheDjoker:** this is what we all see at a glance

 **TheDjoker:** but the prosecution proposes that there is something more sinister at work

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** the judge’s interest is piqued

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** continue!

 **TheDjoker:** you see, ur honor **@Adotmurray** , the prosecution believes that this action is a manifestation of the defendants’ innermost desire

 **TheDjoker:** they are not trying to smash the ball

 **TheDjoker:** no

 **TheDjoker:** they are trying to SMASH EACH OTHER

 **Swissmaestro:** WHAT IN GOD’S FUCKING NAME GAVE YOU THAT IDEA

 **TheDjoker: @Swissmaestro** yes yes ‘fucking’ is the right word for this

 **Rdotnadal:** smash? Each other? Is this an english term?

 **Rdotnadal:**???

 **Swissmaestro: @Rdotnadal** i’ll explain it to you later >___<

 **Adotmurray:** *le gasp*

 **Adotmurray:** the defendants are indeed shameless in their reckless pursuit of carnal delights

 **Adotmurray:** they cannot smash in their hotel room

 **Adotmurray:** and so they smash on the tennis court

 **Adotmurray:** the judge is shocked at this flagrant display

 **Adotmurray:** but sadly, one exhibit does not a conviction make

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** have you any other evidence?

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** i do, ur honor

 **TheDjoker:** you see

 **TheDjoker:** all of us have seen multiple instances of PHYSICAL CONTACT between the defendants during laver cup

 **TheDjoker:** once is an accident

 **TheDjoker:** twice is a coincidence

 **TheDjoker:** but more than three times? That is none other than

 **TheDjoker:** GUILT

 **TheDjoker:** the prosecution now presents the crowning piece of evidence

 **TheDjoker:** exhibit B

**Swissmaestro: @TheDjoker** where the hell are u even finding these gifs?? Also

 **Swissmaestro: @TheDjoker** it was an emotional celebration between two individuals!! I fail to see the problem

 **Rdotnadal:** ooo i was very excited to have won with rogi no?

 **Rdotnadal:** it was a nervous tiebreaker with nick, i thought he would lose but he didn’t!

 **Adotmurray:** SECOND WARNING TO DEFENDANTS FOR AN UNWARRANTED OBJECTION

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** please, continue

 **TheDjoker:** your honor, this is not simple hand holding or touching or cheering or any of the ‘platonic’ nonsense that the defendants claim

 **TheDjoker:** it is not that at all!!

 **TheDjoker:** this is none other than

 **TheDjoker:** outrageously undisguised FULL BODY CONTACT

 **Adotmurray:** *le le gaaaaaaaaaaaasp*

 **Adotmurray:** full body contact!! This is grounds for public indecency

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** the prosecution is happy that your honor has realized the gravity of the situation

 **TheDjoker:** to make matters worse

 **TheDjoker:** the defendants performed this sacrilegious act on LIVE TV

 **TheDjoker:** their desperation for romantic acts knows no bounds

 **Swissmaestro:** IT’S CALLED A HUG

 **Swissmaestro:** SPELL IT WITH ME: H U G

 **Rdotnadal:** h u g

 **TheDjoker: @Swissmaestro @Rdotnadal** your unjustified interjections are of no use

 **TheDjoker:** the prosecution concludes their case

 **TheDjoker:** and the right honourable sir andrew murray has already made up his mind

 **TheDjoker:** haven’t you, ur honor? **@Adotmurray**

 **Adotmurray:** i have

 **Adotmurray:** now as the judge of this court i shall now give my verdict

 **Adotmurray:** Roger Federer **@Swissmaestro** and Rafael Nadal Parera **@Rdotnadal** , I hereby declare you GUILTY AS FUCK

 **Adotmurray:** i IMMEDIATELY SENTENCE YOU TO A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP THAT’S OUT OF THE BLOODY CLOSET AND DOESN’T INFURIATE THE HELL OUT OF ANYONE WATCHING

 **Adotmurray:** SESSION ADJOURNED BITCHES

 **Rdotnadal:** :(

 **Swissmaestro:** andy i sure hope you’ve iced up that hip bc im gonna come over there and break it again as soon as i can

 **Swissmaestro: @TheDjoker** ur not off the hook either crocodilovic

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** aren’t you and rafa playing shanghai? don’t u need to prepare for that

 **Swissmaestro:** fuck ur right

 **Swissmaestro:** ok then i’ll break it once we meet each other again in shanghai

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** welp joke’s on u lmao

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** bc i’m not playing shanghai

 **Rdotnadal: @Adotmurray** u aren’t??

 **Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray** o shit the hip’s that bad huh?

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** oof it’s ok me too

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** come over to my place and we can have more late night drinking binges

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** nO

 **Adotmurray:** and to everyone else yes im planning to submit my withdrawal within the next few days or so

 **Adotmurray:** have fun eating dubious chinese food for the sponsors without me

 **Rdotnadal: @Adotmurray** that is too bad, i havent seen u in person for a very long time and i thought we could catch up in shanghai

 **Rdotnadal: @Adotmurray** but it is ok ur hip comes first

 **Adotmurray: @Rdotnadal** thanks mate dw i’m sure we’ll be able to find time soon

 **Swissmaestro:** *sigh*

 **Swissmaestro:** guess i’ll have to come over to scotland and break ur hip personally then

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** mate it’s fine i’ll be back before u know it

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** and we can duke it out for any injured body parts

 **Swissmaestro:** argh

 **Swissmaestro:** this is still some terrible shit

 **Swissmaestro:** man yk

 **Swissmaestro:** whenever one of us gets injured

 **Swissmaestro:** i think to myself

 **Swissmaestro:** “is this it?”

 **Swissmaestro:** “is this the end of an era?”

 **Swissmaestro:** and then i get kinda sad

 **Swissmaestro:** bc i realize

 **Swissmaestro:** that time is finite

 **Swissmaestro:** none of us will be here forever

 **Swissmaestro:** we’re all playing on borrowed time as it is

 **Swissmaestro:** no matter how big of a legend we are

 **Swissmaestro:** fate dictates that we have to stop eventually

 **Swissmaestro:** we’ll have to hang up the racket

 **Swissmaestro:** wave goodbye to the crowds

 **Swissmaestro:** the fans

 **Swissmaestro:** the press

 **Swissmaestro:** the players

 **Swissmaestro:** our rivals

 **Swissmaestro:** our friends

 **Swissmaestro:** and disappear quietly into the fading night

 **Swissmaestro:** so in the end

 **Swissmaestro:** there’s nothing but just

 **Swissmaestro:** old shitty videos and shittier internet posts

 **Swissmaestro:** they keep asking me if i’m retiring and well

 **Swissmaestro:** i say ‘no’ but

 **Swissmaestro:** it absolutely terrifies me

 **Swissmaestro:** that i have to say ‘yes’ one day

 **Swissmaestro:** one day, im going to have to be the one watching the tv

 **Swissmaestro:** watching some third-rate #nextgen player and pretending that i genuinely like their fourth-rate tennis

 **Swissmaestro:** everyone **@Rdotnadal @Adotmurray @TheDjoker**

 **Swissmaestro:** pls

 **Swissmaestro:** i don’t want this to end

 **Swissmaestro:** i don’t want this to ever go away

 **Swissmaestro:** maybe that’s why

 **Swissmaestro:** i made this group chat in the first place?

 **Swissmaestro:** as the years go on and we play less tournaments together

 **Swissmaestro:** we just

 **Swissmaestro:** stopped talking to each other as much

 **Swissmaestro:** and it became an omen

 **Swissmaestro:** that our time is almost over

 **Swissmaestro:** so i think some stupid selfish sentimental part of me

 **Swissmaestro:** made this group chat as a shitty substitute

 **Swissmaestro:** actually, not even a substitute

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s a shitty lie

 **Swissmaestro:** to try and convince myself that this era isn’t disappearing

 **Swissmaestro:** that life was going to continue on as always

 **Swissmaestro:** that we’ll always be here

 **Swissmaestro:** trying to verbally eviscerate each other

 **Swissmaestro:** winning titles

 **Swissmaestro:** kicking ass and taking names

 **Swissmaestro:** god it’s

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s killing me

 **Swissmaestro:** heh

 **Swissmaestro:** sorry

 **Swissmaestro:** i dont know what brought this on

 **Swissmaestro:** ig the reporters are right

 **Swissmaestro:** im getting sentimental in my old age

 **TheDjoker:** stop it u bastard

 **TheDjoker:** water is starting to leak out of my face

 **Rdotnadal:** is always good to talk about the things that trouble u

 **Rdotnadal:** let them out before they ah

 **Rdotnadal:** kill u inside, no?

 **Rdotnadal:** i learned that the hard way

 **Rdotnadal:** so from the bottom of my heart, thank you for telling us roger

 **Adotmurray:** man that got so real that i didn’t even want to interrupt you

 **Adotmurray:** even more real than ur second french open trophy lmaooooo

 **Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray** bitch i’m trying to be friendly here

 **Adotmurray:** heh

 **Adotmurray:** but on a more serious note

 **Adotmurray:** rafa’s right

 **Adotmurray:** thanks for telling us about this

 **Adotmurray:** it’s bad to keep these things to yourself

 **Adotmurray:** would’ve been pretty shit for all of us if u had a mental breakdown over this

 **TheDjoker: @Swissmaestro** alright look here

 **TheDjoker:** this group chat?

 **TheDjoker:** it’s not a lie

 **TheDjoker:** we’re really talking to each other

 **TheDjoker:** and we’re not going away

 **TheDjoker:** i know that andy and i give u and rafa shit but

 **TheDjoker:** it’s the good shit, yk?

 **TheDjoker:** and keep in mind that

 **TheDjoker:** it’s not over yet

 **TheDjoker:** and it’s not over until it’s over

 **TheDjoker:** so

 **TheDjoker:** take ur fucking chances man

 **TheDjoker:** do what u want to do

 **TheDjoker:** not what the media wants u to do

 **TheDjoker:** not what the fans want u to do

 **TheDjoker:** not what ur wife wants u to do

 **TheDjoker:** or the kids

 **TheDjoker:** or hell, even us

 **TheDjoker:** u do u, bro

 **TheDjoker:** that’s the most important thing

 **Swissmaestro:** ah

 **Swissmaestro:** you’re...right

 **Swissmaestro:** thanks for that nole

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** although tbh i feel like u want to do rafa the most ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** aw yis bro nice one *highfive*

 **Adotmurray:** *highfive*

 **Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray** when will you stop??

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** when hell freezes over and u and rafa finally get together

 **Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray** fuck you

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** no, fuck rafa not me

 **Swissmaestro:** hnnnnnnnnnnnnnghhhhhhh

 **Rdotnadal:** i dont wanna interrupt no conversation but

 **Rdotnadal:** is getting very late in the night, i will be off now

 **Rdotnadal:** good night everyone :)

 **TheDjoker:** ahhh rafa’s right

 **TheDjoker:** good night! I’ll be browsing the laver cup official media ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TheDjoker:** have fun in china for me

 **Adotmurray:** lmao same nole ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adotmurray:** night guys

 **Adotmurray:** have fun in china for me too

 **Swissmaestro:** urgh fine you irredeemable bastards

 **Swissmaestro:** ig we will

 **Swissmaestro:** good night, everyone

 

\--

 

**Swissmaestro is privately messaging: Rdotnadal**

 

 **Swissmaestro:** hey

 **Rdotnadal:** rogelio, it is late

 **Rdotnadal:**  i thought i told u all i am going to sleep

 **Swissmaestro:** i know i know

 **Swissmaestro:** sorry!

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s just that uh

 **Swissmaestro:** do you think you’ll have time to grab dinner with me in shanghai?

 **Rdotnadal:** shanghai?

 **Rdotnadal:** roger, shanghai is still almost 2 weeks away

 **Rdotnadal:** i have no idea

 **Rdotnadal:** my schedule is always busy, filled with sponsor and media meetings

 **Rdotnadal:** like yours

 **Rdotnadal:** you should know this

 **Swissmaestro:** i do know i swear to god and back i do

 **Swissmaestro:** but i’ve actually heard about a pretty good restaurant over there

 **Swissmaestro:** kinda out of the way but

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s quaint and i’ve heard the food is good

 **Swissmaestro:** u won’t regret it, i promise

 **Rdotnadal:** roger, im sorry but idk

 **Rdotnadal:** we will have to coordinate btwn our teams too

 **Rdotnadal:** and the media and everything and

 **Rdotnadal:** it is a

 **Rdotnadal:** logistical nightmare

 **Rdotnadal:** and sorry it is very late i have to go

 **Swissmaestro:** NO WAIT

 **Swissmaestro:** look ugh

 **Swissmaestro:** fuck i don’t know how to say this

 **Swissmaestro:** but i just wanna catch up with you

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s been a long time

 **Swissmaestro:** like i know we’ve had laver cup and stuff!! But

 **Swissmaestro:** we haven’t had any personal time yet, yk??

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s always filmed by the media :/

 **Swissmaestro:** for everyone else, and not ourselves

 **Swissmaestro:** and at this stage in life it should be for us so

 **Swissmaestro:** please

 **Swissmaestro:** one dinner together

 **Swissmaestro:** no teams, no cameras, no nothing

 **Swissmaestro:** not as Federer and Nadal

 **Swissmaestro:** but

 **Swissmaestro:** as individuals

 **Swissmaestro:** as friends

 **Swissmaestro:** as Roger and Rafa

 **Swissmaestro:** is that too much to ask??

 **Swissmaestro:** god dammit please I’m begging you

 **Rdotnadal:** oh

 **Rdotnadal:** i

 **Rdotnadal:** you are very serious about this

 **Rdotnadal:** what was the change?

 **Rdotnadal:** was it the things that nole say?

 **Rdotnadal:** about doing what u want to do?

 **Rdotnadal:** he is very weird and annoying but sometimes he can say helpful things

 **Swissmaestro:** what NO

 **Swissmaestro:** ofc not

 **Swissmaestro:** omg

 **Swissmaestro:** like i would ever

 **Swissmaestro:** EVER do what that brain-dead bastard crocodilovic told me to do

 **Swissmaestro:** did i ever tell u about that time i had with him and the gluten-free shrimp dumplings????????

 **Rdotnadal:** gluten-free...shrimp dumplings?

 **Rdotnadal:** no u did not

 **Rdotnadal:** nole is a very interesting character, no?

 **Swissmaestro:** heh it’s a stupid story

 **Swissmaestro:** the press doesn’t know about it and thank god

 **Swissmaestro:** they’d have a field day

 **Swissmaestro:** but

 **Swissmaestro:** well

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s a long story i shouldn’t talk about it now

 **Swissmaestro:** ur right it’s getting late

 **Swissmaestro:** i’m being stupid

 **Swissmaestro:** i don’t know what i’m doing

 **Swissmaestro:** sorry i bothered you over something trivial

 **Swissmaestro:** you didn’t need me talking about shit like this

 **Swissmaestro:** forget about what i asked

 **Swissmaestro:** good night rafa

 **Rdotnadal:** no wait roger please

 **Swissmaestro:**?

 **Rdotnadal:** u are right

 **Swissmaestro:**...yes?

 **Rdotnadal:** i

 **Rdotnadal:** would like to hear about the gluten-free shrimp dumplings and nole and

 **Rdotnadal:** and so many other things

 **Rdotnadal:** i dont know nothing about where to start

 **Rdotnadal:** you cannot tell me it to me right now

 **Rdotnadal:** i need to go to sleep and you do too

 **Rdotnadal:** but

 **Swissmaestro:** but?

 **Rdotnadal:** roger federer

 **Rdotnadal:** you can tell it to me in shanghai over dinner :)

 

**LAVER CUP ARC: END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc in shanghai
> 
> I posted twice in two days, which is an aberration for me. Don't worry, I'll fix this by probably not posting until next week HAHA (we'll see lol).
> 
> the plot is slowly inching forwards
> 
> lemme know what you think!


End file.
